Quem estava rindo agora?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma semana intensa para todos os fãs de Supernatural, memórias de quando Jared não era famoso. Um amor incrível. Fanfic feita para o fandom, especialmente, mas é Padackles. Não gosta, não leia.


**Quem estava rindo agora?**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Jared Padalecki era um sucesso. Muitos seguidores no twitter, campanhas vencedoras em prol de pessoas que lutavam contra a depressão, uma vida confortável, dois filhos lindos, uma esposa deliciosa e...

Jensen Ackles. O mais que bonito ator que era seu melhor amigo e algo mais.

Ele e Jensen protagonizavam um dos maiores fenômenos da internet. Supernatural era apenas um seriado. Programado para apenas três temporadas, estava agora na décima primeira e sem vislumbres de que seria cancelada tão cedo.

Jared Padalecki respirava fundo todas as vezes antes de entrar em cena, antes de entrar nos auditórios lotados de fãs para as inúmeras convenções. Ele era um sucesso incrível e antes... Ah, antes, não era bem assim.

Jared Padalecki já se considerara sem graça. Franzino. Desengonçado e nada atraente. Sofrera bullying no ensino médio e antes disso. Era alto demais. Dentes meio irregulares, talvez? Nariz muito fino? Olhos engraçados?

Sempre havia algo para alguém comentar. Talvez o jeitão afável demais. Talvez o cabelo em tons de loiro, talvez os olhos azuis com matizes esverdeados ou verdes com matizes azulados.

Quantas vezes ele fora empurrado? Quantas vezes haviam rido dele? Engordara um pouco na adolescência e sentira-se gordo. Tinha pavor dessa época.

Sem graça.

Diziam que ele era sem graça, sem atrativos, sem nada que evocasse admiração.

O fato era que Jared Padalecki tinha um quociente de inteligência absurdo e achava as aulas quase sempre entediantes. Mas não queria tirar vantagem daquilo. Ele queria ser aceito pelo que era: um rapazote cheio de sonhos e que talvez pudesse ser ator!

Feio!

Alguns diziam que ele era feio com os dentes meio desalinhados, o rosto anguloso, as mãos enormes.

Magrelo.

Jared Padalecki tentava sorrir enquanto percorria os corredores de sua escola. Ele era alto, mas era...

MAGRELO!

Empurrado pelos colegas, feito de idiota por não sabia quantas garotas, sentira-se tão sozinho.

Engordara então, apenas para ouvir que era uma baleia, um gordão, um nerd sem graça que jamais teria a atenção das mulheres. Um perdedor por toda a vida!

Mas isso fora antes, muito antes. Agora?

Ah, agora Jared Padalecki podia ser muito alto, mas ninguém em são consciência diria que ele era sem graça. Magrelo? Após algum tempo de intensa musculação e suplementos, conseguira ficar enorme, mas não era seu tipo físico.

Ele era alto e esguio. Podia inchar alguns músculos e parecer um pouco maior, mas seria sempre esguio.

Não magrelo. Nunca sem graça. Franzino? Num passado distante...

Bem distante.

"Hey, Jared, temos que ir. O painel começará em poucos instantes."

A voz de Jensen enchia seu coração. Melhor amigo.

Amor da sua vida.

"Como estou?" Jared sorriu com suas covinhas sedutoras.

"Perfeito. Como sempre tem sido. Vamos? Depois podemos sair um pouco, comemorar o dia dos namorados, afinal é hoje, não é mesmo?"

Sim, o painel deles na Convenção de Houston, em dois mil e dezesseis, fora bem no Valentine's Day.

Aplausos, apupos, gente sorrindo e feliz porque Jensen e Jared estavam no palco. Padalecki via em muitas daquelas pessoas todos os matizes de pessoas que também sofriam, ou haviam sofrido, abusos variados. E ele sorria, abraçava as pessoas nas fotografias, conversava nos autógrafos, doava seu imenso coração.

Não, ele não era mais magrelo, ele não era gordo, ele não era feio, ele não tinha exatamente problemas de aparência ou de saúde física, mas muitos ali jamais poderiam mudar. Havia garotas e garotos com debilidades físicas assustadoras, com problemas mentais variados, com dificuldades emocionais as mais diversas. Todos unidos numa convenção de Supernatural. Todos unidos para serem aceitos por seus ídolos que possuíam o coração muito maior que sua beleza ou talento.

Jared respeitava todos os seus fãs. Jensen respeitava todos os seus fãs. Em uma convenção, por horas ou dias que fossem, eram todos apenas pessoas, sem os rótulos, sem os julgamentos, sem burburinho de preconceito, sem nada daquilo.

Pelo menos era o que parte do fandom podia ter e sentir. Os outros, os arrogantes, os preconceituosos, os que promoviam guerras de ships ou destilavam ódio contra um ou outro ator? Esses não interessavam. Esses eram minoria e, o mais importante, esses não tinham o coração bonito de seus ídolos. Eram apenas pessoas precisando rever seus conceitos e talvez a convivência com tantos outros, tão diferentes, os fizesse mudar, acordar. Quem sabe pelo exemplo de Jared e Jensen, de Misha Collins, eles se transformassem?

Jensen e Misha haviam lançado uma campanha em que pregavam que ninguém estava sozinho e aquilo encheu de amor uma parte do fandom e de raiva uma outra parte, aquela tal que tinha problemas, sérios problemas de humanidade e gentileza. De aceitação.

Houvera uma transmissão ao vivo em que Jensen sorria, Misha sorria, haviam citado Jared.

Era esse tipo de ídolos que muitos apreciavam. Pessoas com alma e coração, com sensibilidade. Oh, sim, eles tinham defeitos também, mas quem não tinha? Não se achavam santos, nem perfeitos, apenas queriam ajudar e isso podia realmente enfurecer alguns, mas não havia muito que se pudesse fazer a respeito.

O fato é que era um final de semana de convenção e isso mudava muita coisa para muita gente que finalmente se sentia aceita, querida, recebia sorrisos e se sentia existindo. Essa era a mágica das convenções.

O painel de Jared e Jensen transcorreu muito bem. Mais aplausos, alegria. Fãs interagindo com os atores, perguntas, respostas, piadas, alegria.

Alguns momentos mais intensos, mas o tom era sempre o de diversão, cuidado, carinho.

Enfim, após uma maratona de painéis, autógrafos, fotos, Jensen e Jared estavam, exaustos, dentro do carro que os levaria ao hotel.

"Talvez possamos jantar algo bem gostoso, tomar um vinho." Jensen sugeriu entrelaçando os dedos nos de Jared.

"Estou um tanto cansado, mas tenho certeza que vai me fazer ficar muito bem disposto." Jared sorriu e deu um beijo leve na boca macia e apetitosa de Jensen.

"Vamos tomar banho juntos. Tem uma linda banheira na nossa suíte." Jensen propôs com ar apaixonado.

"Só banho?" Jared respondeu com um suspiro cheio de encantamento.

"Não." Foi a resposta monossilábica de Jensen.

"Ainda bem." Jared aproximou-se do namorado e beijou-o novamente. Sentia-se magnífico. Sentia-se feliz. E sorriu.

Quem era mesmo que estava rindo agora depois de sofrer tantas vezes com as críticas e as maldades dos outros?

Não importava mais. Jared Padalecki era um sucesso. Muitos seguidores no twitter, campanhas vencedoras em prol de pessoas que lutavam contra a depressão, uma vida confortável, dois filhos lindos, uma esposa deliciosa e...

Jensen Ackles.

A vida era maravilhosa e ele esperava que a campanha de todos, dele, de Jensen, de Misha, pudessem aliviar o fardo de outros que, como ele, Jared, haviam sofrido na carne, na alma, a ingratidão, o abuso, a raiva mal dirigida. A incompreensão.

Esperava que outros pudessem descobrir que viver não era um peso, que era maravilhoso, que encontrassem o amor, não necessariamente o amor passional, mas algum amor para encorajá-los a viver.

Jared tinha Jensen, sua família, seus amigos. Que todos pudessem ter algo, alguém.

Era dia dos namorados, afinal, mas era também dia de amor. Quem sabe um dia todos os dias fossem de amor.

* * *

Nota: Não foi betada, agradeceria se indicassem os erros para que eu possa corrigi-los posteriormente. É apenas um desabafo e quem acompanha o fandom vai entender. Espero que todos fiquem bem e jamais desistem de ser felizes. Abraços da Shi.


End file.
